A Magical New Year's NarutoXHinata
by LoveHeartsInTheSand
Summary: Hinata was the quite girl who always wished she was with her dream boy Naruto. Will this New Year's light new things up, or will it be just as usual as the others?


A MAGICAL NEW YEARS

"_Hinata." Naruto grinned, holding out his hand. "Come with me." He smiled._

_All I could feel was thick red blushes spreading across my face. I held out my hand and Naruto quickly grabbed it and pulled me towards him._

"_Hinata," Naruto whispered. I couldn't believe he was only two inches away from me. He had never been this close to me before. "I love you." Naruto leant in forward and kissed me. My face could burst from all the blushing. And so it did._

I gasped. I found myself in such a familiar surrounding that I realised, seconds later that I was in my own bedroom.

_Of course, Hinata. A dream. That would never be true. It was waay to good to be true._

I rubbed my eyes, and stretched out of bed. Imagining the gorgeous cute blonde-haired Naruto made me smile like a total idiot.

Soon moments later, Neji walked in.

"Ah, Hinata-kun." Neji stood at my bedroom door smiling. He was holding several wrapped boxes and banners. "Time to get up and be ready."

Ah yes, our New Year's Day party, which was coming soon tonight.

I stood up and maids soon walked in, making my bed.

My face was washed and my hair brushed as I caught Neji putting up banners over the place.

"Hey Neji-kun, you excited?" I asked, stuffing a warm cooked waffle in my mouth. It was exciting that the Hyuga clan would be holding up a New Years party this year for the relative people of Konoha. The rich mansion where tonight's dinner would be held was massive and could be imagined to host a great party.

Neji laughed. "Yeah, a bit. This is a big step for the Hyuga clan and I like it."

"Big brother, you seem to be in a brighter mood today. What is it? You are doing something exciting?"

Neji smiled. "Well, I might ask Tenten out tonight? Is that okay?"

"Neji! Yes!" I noticed I was loud and forced myself to quieten down. It really wasn't 'Hinata' of me to shout that loud. "Oh gosh Neji-san, Tenten has been waiting all year for this!"

"Really!?" Neji seemed surprised. It wasn't the first time Neji and Tenten went out, nor the first time they would kiss, but I felt like they should finally realise that they belonged with each other. I'm not even a love expert, but anyone can see that this love was meant to be.

"Yes, you should so go for it." I beamed.

"Hmph. Thanks Hinata-kun." Neji smiled pinning up the final banner. "So, what about you and your dream boy Naruto?"

"N-Naruto!?" I fell my cheeks fall to a deep blush. "I-I'm not t-that close with h-him, Neji-san." I stuttered softly.

"Well you know what? You should go get him something… like a New Years gift. That'll be a start." Neji smiled, putting the leftover pins in the box.

I remained silent. _Should I really give something to Naruto this New Year? But what would I get him? Will he accept it?_

The thought of all this made me blush. Any thought of Naruto would make me blush.

I was lost in my thoughts until I saw Neji head out the door.

"Neji-san! Wait!" I called out.

Neji paused at the door. "Hm?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just around with Lee and Kiba and stuff. Its your turn to do some helping out Hinata-san. See ya around." And with that, Neji shut the door behind him and left.

After two hours of working and setting up for tonight's dinner, I was set to take a walk outside.

"Hinata-san!" Sakura-chan yelled. She was standing at the fountain with Ino-chan. I walked over to my friends. We hugged a welcome.

I jumped at the sight of Naruto appea from behind Sakura. I watched him as he wrapped his arms around her. Sakura angrily turned around and slapped him.

"You stupid Naruto!" She cussed. Naruto smirked, bent his head down and kissed her.

I blushed, imagining myself in Sakura's position. I heard Ino giggle. They parted and I admiringly watched them stare at each other, smiling. Sakura was a beautiful, sweet pink-haired girl who could always deserve any guy.

"Hey Sasuke!" Ino yelled suddenly. Sakura quickly snapped her gaze off Naruto and took a step back flicking her head wildly searching for Sasuke but there was no trace of him.

Sakura growled, turning to Ino. "You Ino-pig!" She violently punched her.

Lost in their loud commotion, a familiar voice made me jump.

"Hey Hinata."

It was Naruto's voice. I blushed deeply, turning to look at him. His bright blue eyes shone right at me, his gorgeous smile made my butterflies in my stomach double and I had never felt so faint.

I wanted to say hi back and forced myself to. "H-hi N-Naruto-kun." I murmured so quietly I wondered if anyone could've even heard that.

"Let's go have lunch, girls!" Ino shouted. "Hey Naruto, wanna join?"

"Uhh…nah I'm good." Naruto said, rubbing his back and looking up at the sky. "I'll see you guys tonight though, for the New Years dinner. See ya Hinata."

I felt too faint to reply. I could feel Ino's sight on me and I really didn't want to feel it.

"Hey Hinata," Ino leant in and whispered in my ear as we watched him disappear down another lane. "I think he likes you. Like I mean, he knows Sakura likes Sasuke, but I think he's got a thing for you."

Those exact, very words made my insides explode. I could legit feel my stomach rolling and brain whizzing through my thoughts. I still wasn't sure that I was able to believe in Ino's words of wisdom either.

With a jolt, violent Sakura-chan grabbed my arm and Ino's as she pulled us the other way.

"Come on you guys! Since its New Years Eve, I'm treating you to some food!" Sakura cheered.

The night was glowing and the warm air tingled me. I smoothed my dress from any wrinkles as I walked into the large room crowded with people. I smiled, finding my way across. I greeted and talked to some fellow people and ancestors as I spotted Kiba and Shino walking in with their parents. I cheered, and walked over to them, greeting them with big bear hugs.

The party felt so formal; with people walking briskly with their glasses of champagne and the party seemed to be going so great. I spotted Neji with Kiba as I approached them.

"The party is going great." Neji smiled. "A toast?"

I smiled, nodding and holding my glass of champagne and clinked it against Neji's and Kiba's.

"Good luck with Tenten, Mr. Formal Neji." I whispered, giggling, brisking my shoulder against his.

"Ah, same goes, Miss Hinata-san." He whispered back as I walked away.

Hours joyfully went past as it seemed that everything was going beautifully well. At least, not until an hour before New Year.

"Hey Hinata. Have you seen Naruto anywhere?" A man asked.

"No sorry." I apologised as the man curtly nodded and walked off.

My mind seemed to be buzzing loud as I thankfully found Naruto. I could maybe find that man again to show where Naruto was, but Naruto's look on his face worried me. I looked at the direction he was looking at, and lightly gasped when I saw Sakura, in her beautiful pink gown, kissing…Sasuke. I quickly looked back at Naruto and to find him disappeared.

I ran to his direction and couldn't find him anywhere. I looked around, worried and lost. I spotted Neji in the corner passionately kissing Tenten, as my head felt the buzzing get louder.

"I need some air." I breathed to myself as I walked right out the door. The cool breeze welcomed me, as I walked into the night garden; lights illuminating the grass and tree and fountains. Oh God, I felt so much better. I continued walking down the stoned footpath where I reached our extra land property where everything was completely deserted. I walked back to the fountain and sat down on a step there. I was glad I came here…alone. Everything about my backyard was perfect. But maybe a few minutes before New Year I should head inside with the others.

"Hinata." A voice spoke.

I jumped up. I knew that voice; that voice could be recognised by me by miles away.

"N-Naruto!?" I spun around wildly, looking at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. _What? He was worried of me?_

"Naruto, I'm fine. But are _you_ okay? I s-saw what happened back there." I blushed not able to meet his eyes. _But no, I had to stop. Naruto is not okay. What should I do?_

I could feel his gaze directly at me. I blushed.

"I know what it would feel. I'm sorry that happened to you. What Sakura did back there was really sad." I said, trying my best to be confident. I turned to look at him.

"It's okay, Hinata." Naruto finally spoke. "I understand."

My stomach was tied in knots and I felt my heart beat faster than normal. _What should I do?_

"Naruto…" I slowly walked towards him, and without hesitation I hugged him. I blushed quickly, realising what I was doing and took a few steps back. I blushed, not able to meet his eyes.

"Sorry." I whispered quietly.

Naruto chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh Naruto!" I exclaimed, cheerfully. "I almost forgot something!" I smiled, grabbing a small wrapped box from my tiny dress pocket. I threw it at him.

"What is it?" He asked as he caught it, examining it.

"Uhm…it's a gift. For like…New Years you know. It was a pretty late gift; I kind of rushed the idea. I wasn't really prepared." I chuckled.

Naruto opened the box as he saw a shiny silver watch.

"I'm sorry that it was pretty bad but I promise to get a better gift next year. Uhh…I'm not really expecting you to like it either. Like if you don't want it then I'll give it back to the shop and give you the money instead, like it wasn't worth _that _much any-"

"Hinata…its perfect." Naruto smiled. "I love it."

"Y-you do?"

Naruto smiled, tucking it away in his suit pocket. "Yes, and thank you Hinata."

"It's completely okay! It's fine. Really."

"Sorry I didn't really get you anything."

"Get me anything? Oh no, you didn't have to really. I wasn't expecting anything from you anyway." I tried chuckling.

"No. I want to get you something. What do you want?" Naruto spoke with concern.

"What do I want!? So what, are you going to go to the shops and buy it?"

"I will. What do you want?"

"I don't want anything."

"Hinata," He grabbed my hand. I blushed. My confidence must be drained away now.

"Uh…"

"Hinata, what do you want? I'll go buy it. I never go back on my word." He stared deeply into my eyes.

_You. I want you._

"Fine." He let go, taking a breath. "Do you want a kiss? Fine I'll give you a kiss."

I gulped. I wanted to say 'No you don't have to' but no word was able to come out.

"It's New Years soon. I'll count down? Okay, three…" He took a step closer to me as my heart was starting to beat faster. "Two…" He cupped my cheek softly. His touch made my insides spark and electricity power through me. We stared at each other's eyes until he whispered, "One…" and paused. Naruto turned his head round to look at the sky.

"No New Years fireworks yet. You're too early." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Urgh. Stuff it." Naruto leant in and our lips met. The buzzing in my head stopped, the sickness in my stomach faded and the nervous feeling I had vanished as we kissed. It was the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my whole entire life. It made me so happy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him more closer.

We parted to take our breaths. We chuckled. I blushed, really hard. In a sudden, a big explosion corrupted the sky and finally illuminated its beautiful colours.

"There we go." Naruto smiled. "That's what we've been waiting for."

I chuckled, meeting his lips with mine again. I loved the moment, and wanted it to last forever. The fireworks lighting up the sky in the background as it made me feel so alive.

_Happy New Years everybody xoxo_

A/N: HEY. I KNOW I KNOW IT ISN'T NEW YEARS OR ANYWHERE NEAR IT BUT IT WAS JUST A THEME. AND LOL I FELT LIKE GOSSIP GIRL AT THE END. LOL. AND I THINK MY TITLE IS KINDA GAY TOO. LOL.

ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING! MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO! OH AND PLS REVIEW!

Eh oh ex oh

LoveHeartsInTheSand 33


End file.
